Beast of a Whole Different Calibur
by Runemeister
Summary: Future AxS. You didn't really think that I was the only one you familly kept here did you, my master? When an old experiment is uncovered in the mansion, Hellsing must battle a new enemy by using a secret that has been locked up for a century.


A/N: Hello all! This is my first story here on so the reviews and flames are most welcome. This story picks up about a year after the anime but it also has some trace elements from the manga. As a future warning, this story will contain copious amounts of gore and blood. It's a Hellsing story, would you expect anything less? With that said here's the disclaimer.

I do not own Hellsing. There I said it, you happy now? No? Fine, here's the story as well.

"Speech"

'_Inner thoughts'_

"_Telepathic speech"

* * *

_

Seras Victoria lay in her coffin debating whether she should get up or not. Though it had been nearly a year since her master had defeated Incognito, it still felt like the day after. As she idly scratched the lid of her coffin her thoughts drifted onto what had happened over the last year.

Integra had been released from prison after a few months, her imprisonment merely a show for the public. As soon as she had been released she set about rebuilding the Hellsing Organization. The Queen transferred small groups of men from various departments within the government, including D-11, the SAS and MI-6. But even with these new numbers, Hellsing was only at half of its former strength. The heiress herself had resumed her role as the icy queen, spending day and night in her office trying to overcome the mountain of paperwork that had piled up in her absence. Seras marveled at her determination. Such a task would have driven her mad with boredom.

Walter had received several injuries from the helicopter crash at the tower and now had to walk using a cane. But the elderly butler was still determined as ever to continue his service for Sir Integra. He had set about equipping the new armed forces with newer weapons, ones that would be more effective in the war against the FREAKS.

Then there was Alucard. He had been the focus of her thoughts her quite some time now. _'My master…'_ In the last year he had begun to show her what it truly meant to be a vampire. Alucard took pride in the fact that his fledgling had shown so much progress in such a short time period. With much effort from Seras and much patience from her master, she was now capable of walking though walls as well as accelerating in hand to hand and melee combat. Seras had asked her master why she would need to know how to use a blade. Alucard merely grinned and ran a finger along the thin scar on her neck, one of the many that she received from the Paladin's blades.

Such contact was rare between them. Usually he would scold her for not drinking blood or mock her for continuing to hold onto her humanity. But as he ran his gloved hand across her throat, she could not help but allow her eyelids become heavy and her breath become quicker. Alucard had merely grinned, allowing one of his fangs to show.

"You must realize, police girl," he had said, "that a true Nosferatu must be able to use more than his guns. Your Harkonen will not always be there and you will need to know how to fight without it."

As she continued to lay in the darkness of her coffin, Seras unconsciously reached up and touched to two silvery scars on her neck, the ones that he had left the night that he had turned her. She smiled as she remembered the wonderful feeling of his bite, the pure ecstasy that had flooded her body. That feeling alone had been worth taking the bullet from his gun. No one ever before had made her feel that way and she longed for it again.

With that final though she pressed the button on the control and the coffin lid opened. Seras swung her legs out from under, her cold feet touching the even colder stone floors. Looking up at the table in the middle of her room, she saw that Walter had already placed the ice bucket with her daily ration of medical blood.

Seras had accepted the fact that drinking _donated_ medical blood was not an act of evil a while back and as such, she had no more qualms about drinking the blood that the elderly butler provided her with. Alucard was very proud of this. His fledging had taken one more step closer to embracing what she truly was. Now if only she would drink from a live host.

Donning her uniform, Seras left her room and began to walk down the hallway towards the upper levels. As she passed one of the open doors at the base of the staircase, she saw Walter sitting inside a room filled with many bookshelves and a few computers. He had a serious look on his face as he poured over what looked like blueprints of some sort. _'Probably designs for a new weapon'_ she mused. She smiled as curiosity got the better of her. She paused at the open door and gave a knock. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the word "Archives" engraved on a plaque.

"Walter?" she said.

The butler looked up from his work and gave his customary smile. "Ah, Miss Victoria," he said. "How are you this evening?"

"Fine Walter, just fine. I was wondering is Sir Integra had any new missions for me."

"As a matter of fact she told me to send you up but I did not wish to wake you. She is ready to see you now."

"Thank you, Walter." Seras was about to walk away when her eyes drifted once again to the blueprints sprawled out on the table. Even from her distance she could tell that they were not weapons schematics. They looked more like plans for a building, which Seras recognized to be the Hellsing manor. The other one, the one that Walter had been focusing on looked to be much, much older, it's paper becoming brown and ink fading with age. When Seras ha reached the door way she looked over her shoulder and saw that Walter had resumed his serious looked. His brow was furrowed and his jaw became clenched.

"Walter," said Seras with a worried tone. "Is…Is something wrong?"

The Butler looked up, his face only relaxing a little. "No…no, it's…its nothing. Nothing at all." Seras nodded her head, still unsure at the tone of his voice, and began the trek up the stairs.

'_He's hiding something,'_ thought Seras to herself. _'But what is it that would have him so worried?'_

"_It will have to wait, police girl."_

Seras snapped her head up at the sound of the voice in her head. "Master," she said aloud.

"_Come along, police girl," _said Alucard's voice with a slight hint of glee. _"Our master has a mission for us. I think it's the perfect opportunity to test your new skills."_

"Yes, my master. Where are we going tonight?"

"_We have received reports of an attack on a few houses outside London. We are going over there to clean up the garbage that caused these attacks."_

Seras paused while halfway up the stairs. "And how will this test me skills?"

"_You shall go in there without your guns. Tonight, my childe, you fight with blades."_

_

* * *

_

Walter remained seated at the desk in the archives as his stared at the blueprints of the Hellsing mansion, both past and present. He had merely been going about his duties in cleaning up the archives when he accidentally stumbled, the cane he now was forced to use having slipped on a wet spot on the floor. As he came crashing down to the floor he had knocked himself into one of the many bookshelves, causing a few scrolls to come lose and fall on top of him. As he cursed to himself and tried to sit his aching body up, he began to examine what had fallen on him.

What he discovered were a set of blueprints of the Hellsing manor dated in the year 1892. Walter noted that there were some differences in the layout. Mild curiosity told him that he should examine the documents. What he discovered, to say the least, had greatly…disturbed him.

'_How is this possible? Is it even possible at all? Integra…what has your family been doing?"_

What he found was in the plans for the dungeon. It showed a room where there wasn't one. Placed next to the dark arts laboratory where Alucard had been altered over the centuries was an adjacent room that no longer existed. No indication was given that the room had ever been destroyed or made part of a bigger room. The only clue to its fate was in a scribbled side note that read simply, "Sealed January 23, 1901; See case file Project Frost Wolf". But what had disturbed Walter the most was the name of the room.

**Dark Arts and Biological Experimentation: Lab B**


End file.
